


it's a kind of magic

by Jenfly



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Rog can turn into a cat, Romance, Shapeshifting, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”Will you do me the honor and be my boyfriend?”“Yes.”





	it's a kind of magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit older fic, again, originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> I had seen stuff about Roger being a cat (in fics) and well... I got inspired. :) Also, title is (obviously) taken from Queen's song, haha. ^__^

Soft meow made Brian’s heart fill with warmth and he tore his gaze from the book he was reading, setting it down on the bed. An orange cat jumped on to the bed, coming right to Brian and butting his head against Brian’s leg.

”Hello, buddy,” Brian greeted the cat, lifting his hand to pet him. The cat closed his eyes, clearly enjoying the petting and Brian couldn’t help but smile as he climbed on his lap. He had no idea where the cat had come from or how it had gotten into his and Roger’s flat but he couldn’t say that he didn’t love it when the cat came to seek attention or show some affection.

The cats visits had started some weeks ago, just as Brian had been having a really hard time with his feelings that involved Roger. It had been hard to keep those feelings at bay and not say anything about them to Roger when all be had wanted was to just spit them out. Luckily, the cat had saved him and soon he had found himself telling about his not-so-little crush on Roger to the cat. It felt freeing to finally be able to speak about it, even though the cat couldn’t really answer to him or give him any advice.

Brian let out a deep sigh, looking as the cat patted his stomach with his paw. His eyes were fixed on Brian’s, looking curious as if he was waiting for Brian to start talking.

”Roger left again somewhere. He’s done that a lot lately and I’m not sure if I should be worried or not. Is it because of me? Has he noticed that something’s going on – that I’ve been a little bit more distant than usual?”

The cat meowed at Brian and he just shook his head, smiling.

”If I only could understand what you’re trying to tell…” he mumbled while stroking the cat’s soft fur. ”Anyway, maybe I should tell Roger how I feel. He’s my friend, he couldn’t hate me even if he didn’t feel the same, right?”

The cat tilted his head this time, moving then to headbutt Brian’s stomach.

”Yeah, maybe he wouldn’t be weirded out…” Another sigh left from Brian’s lips. ”Part of me really wants to tell him while another is holding me back. I’m scared that if I tell him, it will change things between us too much.”

Brian looked as the cat set his paws on his chest, reaching his head as close to Brian’s own as possible. Brian lowered his head, resting his nose ever so slightly against the cat’s. He let out a little laugh as the cat succeeded to lick him.

”Aww, you’re so sweet little thing,” Brian cooed, earning again a soft meow from the cat. Then Brian gently nudged him off of his lap so that he could lay down on the bed. The cat followed the example, settling near Brian’s head. Brian’s gaze was locked on him, watching as he properly curled up, the tip of his tail brushing Brian’s face.

”Do you think Roger would feel the same?” Brian felt kind of dumb to voice the question but it had been burning in the back of his mind for a while now. The cat blinked a few times, then closing his eyes and Brian sighed deeply. It didn’t take long before the smooth sound of purring filled the air. Brian’s question was left unanswered as expected and he didn’t feel like trying to speculate the matter further. Instead he just turned to check the time and decided that it wouldn’t hurt to take a little nap.

His little friend’s purring lulled him to sleep in a matter of minutes.

X X X

Brian stirred awake, blinking a few times and checking the time. He had napped for longer than he had thought but maybe the rest had been needed. Slowly he turned back, ready to find the soft furball still dead asleep beside him but the sight awaiting him was far from cat.

There, lying beside him, was Roger. Very _naked_ Roger, actually.

”Rog? What the hell?”

Brian’s voice was loud enough to wake up Roger, who seemed a little bit confused at first. Then the drummer took in the setting they were in and looked at himself, eyes widening as ’oh shit’ escaped from his mouth. Brian looked at him shocked as he fumbled a bit, then grabbing cover and throwing it around himself.

”How did you end up here? And where’s the cat?” Brian asked letting his gaze wander around, searching for the cat, before settling back on Roger.

”Uhhh, I might have not told you everything about me…” Roger started, lowering his gaze and nervously plucking the cover. Brian raised his brows confused? What was Roger…? The thought was cut as he started to think about Roger’s disappearances and the times when the cat came to him. Could it be…?

”You… The cat…” Brian couldn’t form a proper sentence as he was so utterly confused.

”Ah, yes. I’m the cat. I have the ability to turn myself into a cat.”

Roger’s eyes found Brian’s own and worry was evident in those blue orbs.

”How?” Brian breathed out. Roger sighed, seeming to relax a bit.

”Magic, shapeshifting, whatever you want to call it,” he replied, shrugging. Brian didn’t know what to say so he just nodded. Roger stayed silent, too, allowing Brian to get his head around of what he had just found out.

-

”Can you just turn into a cat whenever you want?” Brian asked eventually.

”Basically yes, but it’s not always that simple. Sometimes I have to have this… need for to be a cat so that I can turn. I mean that I have to feel the need to turn before I can do it. And usually I get that feeling when I have a lot of things in my mind. Turning helps me to calm down and, you know, it’s kind of freeing,” Roger explained.

”Why did you came to me, then? Like, don’t you want to do some… cat stuff when you’re a cat?”

Roger let out a little laugh, clearly amused by Brian’s question.

”Didn’t I act like a cat when I was with you?”

”Uh, yes, you did. You were always very affectionate,” Brian answered, a small smile tucking at his lips. Roger’s cheeks turned pinkish and he drew his bottom lip between his teeth. Something warm spilled inside Brian’s chest due to adorable sight, his smile growing wider.

”Well, there’s also another thing you should know…” Roger said. ”As I said, when I have a lot of things in my mind, I usually turn into a cat and… Well, lately I’ve been thinking a lot – especially my feelings for a certain person and apparently cat-me decided it would be great to just spend time with that person.”

Slowly Roger’s words sank in and the confusion was still heavily present within Brian, but he could feel something else bubbling beside it.

”What do you mean?”

The look in Roger’s eyes changed, fear coming now to the surface, and he seemed to go through the battle of whether he should tell the truth or go with a little lie. He took in a deep breath, letting the air slowly out before speaking.

”I’m in love with you.”

Brian blinked, unsure if he had heard right.

-

”I understand if you –” Roger started but was cut off by Brian’s hand settling on his mouth.

”I’m in love with you, too.” The words were out of Brian’s mouth before he even realized it.

Roger’s eyes widened and Brian removed his hand from drummer’s mouth, turning his gaze away, feeling the heat bubbling under the skin of his cheeks. Awkward silence fell between them as they both tried to process everything. Brian’s heart was racing in his chest and he was sure the light blush was now adorning his cheeks. His eyes were fixed on the book he was reading earlier, the urge to smack himself with it growing as the time went by.

From the corner of his eye he could see Roger shifting, reaching out and taking Brian’s hand in his. Brian turned his gaze back to Roger, who was looking at him with soft expression, eyes shining bluer than usual.

”You… Really?”

”Yeah,” Brian said softly, lips curving into a small smile. Roger offered him a smile back, but there was a flash of confusion in his eyes.

”But… Why are you not freaked out about the cat thing?”

”I… don’t really now. I guess it’s just makes sense,” Brian answered, looking a bit apologetic.

”Sorry, I didn’t tell you about this sooner. I really wanted to but my mind was a mess and all I wanted was to be a cat and have a moment of freedom.”

Gently Roger brushed his thumb over Brian knuckles, eyes never leaving Brian’s.

”I get it. Or I think I do. I was probably thinking the same things as you were, and actually cat-you really helped me. It was nice to finally speak about those thoughts. Though, I was many times so close to just confess them to you – I mean human-you. Basically I’ve told about my feelings to cat-you every time.”

Roger raised his brows surprised. ”Oh… I hope I was a good listener.”

Brian’s lips broke into a proper smile. ”Yes, you were.”

”Great.”

”Actually you were so adorable. Being a cat fits you well.”

Brian’s words caused Roger’s cheeks turn pink again as he mumbles out a soft ’thanks’. Brian then moved closer to Roger, lifting his free hand up to gently run his fingers along the side of Roger’s face. The drummer looked so beautiful, eyes shining bright, blonde hair slightly tousled due to sleep, a small smile adorning his lips and Brian was sure he forgot to breathe for a while.

Then Roger leaned slowly in and Brian’s heart started to beat even faster, excitement bubbling in the bottom of his stomach. Their lips met in a kiss and Brian’s hand found its way to Roger’s neck as their lips searched for a suitable rhythm, tentatively exploring the new ground.

As they parted in need of air, both breathing a bit heaver, Brian rested his forehead against Roger’s. Roger brought his other hand on Brian’s side, letting out a sigh as Brian ran his fingers through his hair. Brian smiled, image of him petting a cat coming to his mind immediately.

”Bri…” Roger whispered, pulling slightly away so that their gazes could meet.

”Yeah?”

”Will you do me the honor and be my boyfriend?”

Brian’s heart literally melted in his chest, smile growing bigger and he didn’t even need to think about the answer twice.

”Yes.”


End file.
